


И померкнет золото

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF, Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Insterstellar!AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две тысячи триста шестьдесят седьмой был потерянным годом. Как и все годы до него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И померкнет золото

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке kseniv "Гари Невилл|Пол Скоулз, Интерстеллар!ау, Гари улетает по проекту "Лазарь", у Пола жизнь течет своим чередом, разве что он записывает для Гари видео" на [сикрет-санту](http://footballfests.diary.ru/p207304762.htm?from=last). Спасибо Ampaseh и chumy за бетинг.

Две тысячи триста шестьдесят седьмой был потерянным годом. Как и все годы до него. Но он был, как и урожай пшеницы, кукурузы, окры и того немногого, что них осталось. Он просто был, и это уже было хорошо. 

Вот только в холодильнике у Пола не было ничего, а буханку хлеба он забыл убрать, оставив на столе, поэтому сейчас она была похожа, скорее, на песчаную дюну. Да и ладно. Он все равно попросил Фила заехать в магазин, а еще лучше — привезти что-нибудь готовое из дома. На кухне жужжали два робота, один из которых мыл пол, а другой всасывал пыль и песок с плоских поверхностей, как и был запрограммирован. Пол довольно кивнув, взял пару книг, бутылку пива и отправился в зал. Он и так достаточно подготовился для гостей, которых не звал, и вечеринки, против которой голосовал. Тем не менее каждые полгода они — Ники Батт, Фил Невилл, Дэвид Бекхэм и Райан Гиггз — собирались у Пола, словно делая еще отметку со дня запуска проекта «Лазарь». 

Они были особенными. Их называли просто — «золотое поколение». Ребята, на которых была вся надежда человечества, как бы банально это ни звучало. Пол не знал, почему «золотое», ведь золото уже никому было не нужно, хоть на хлеб обменивай. Золотым было поколение до них, которое еще не верило, что пыльные бури — это навсегда, поэтому предприимчивые засранцы за золото переселяли желающих в безопасные места, которые еще не тронули песчаные бури, словно в чертов Ноев ковчег, хотя море уже было высушено. 

Нет, золотым поколением они не были. Золото превратилось в картофель, а картофель медленно превращался в пищу для дармоедов. Поэтому Пол их так и называл — картофельным поколением. 

— Пол, — сморщился как-то Гари, отрываясь от книги о Ниле Армстронге, — ты ничего не понимаешь в маркетинге. 

— Маркетинг — пережиток прошлого. Картошка золотом не станет, даже если ты ее так назовешь. А ты не станешь Кларком Кентом, даже если будешь продолжать называть себя «СуперГари». 

— Зато я все равно смогу летать. Пусть и в скафандре.

Гари был из тех самых незамутненных романтиков, которые собирали старые комиксы, смотрели по вечерам фильмы о путешествиях сквозь пространство и время и размышляли о том, как будет хорошо там, за точкой невозврата планеты Земля. 

Они все жили в академии — в то время делали ставку на детей. Рекламные проспекты и презентации на собраниях гласили: молодые гении станут героями, которые спасут планету. На самом деле все было проще — правительство не было уверено, что эти гении, как и вообще все их поколение, доживет до тридцати. Сколько сможет выдержать организм, легкие? А что, если дальше хуже? Поэтому в восемнадцать ты уже должен был быть готов ко всему: лететь в космос, собирать роботов, защищать диплом по теоретической физике. Ты не молодой гений, то просто молодой труп. Пол не был уверен, что десять лет назад они, шестнадцатилетние пацаны, понимали, что время играет против них. Они — лучшие из лучших — верили, не сомневались, что спасут планету.

А потом возле Сатурна появилась кротовая нора. 

— Да нет там никакого ответа! — Пол закрыл «Квантовую гравитацию» Девитта.

— А кто, ты думаешь, поместил ее туда? 

— Я не знаю. Сама образовалась? Вселенная расширилась?

— Нет, кто-то ее туда поместил.

— Веришь в зеленых человечков?

— Ты видел пьяного Каррагера на последней рождественской вечеринке? А теперь скажи, что ты в них не веришь. 

Пол закатил глаза. Гари подскочил на кровати и начал размахивать руками.

— Ты только представь! Новая галактика, неизведанные планеты. Не может быть такого, чтобы не нашлось нам места в этой Вселенной. Как там, когда одна дверь закрывается — открывается другая. Чтобы что-то найти, нужно что-то потерять. Законы физики!

— Нет такого закона, — на автомате заметил Пол.

— Значит, будет. Назовем его законом Невилла! Только представь — ты, я и сверхцивилизация. 

— Инопланетян не существует, — Пол сложил руки на груди.

— А это — нормально? — Гари кивнул на песчаную бурю, что свистела за окном уже третий час.

 

Еще через полгода Фергюсон объявил о проекте «Лазарь», который поддержало руководство НАСА и лидеры всех стран на секретном заседании ООН. 

 

— Представляешь, мне со скаузерами лететь в другую галактику. Это же ужасно! Ад не то что на земле, он в космосе. 

— Я не скаузер, — запротестовал Хаби. 

— С кем поведешься, — отмахнулся Гари. — Ты еще больший скаузер, чем Майкл. 

— Мы с тобой лететь долго и не будем, — заметил Хаби. — Четыре месяца, а там в криосон. Итого чуть больше двух лет до кротовой норы.

— Семьсот восемьдесят три дня, если быть точным, — вставил Майкл. — С поправкой на семьдесят часов. 

— А что если я захочу…

— Что ты захочешь?

— Притормозить, отклониться от курса, погулять по Вселенной, заскочить на Марс. 

— Пожалуйста, гуляй, пока тебя не снесет летящий мимо метеорит. 

— Хорошо хоть, Каррагер не летит, а Майкл — не самый плохой вариант. У нас с ним есть о чем потрепаться в дороге.

Дэвид толкнул Гари в спину, и Пол вернулся обратно к своим расчетам. Он хотел быть как можно дальше от всех этих драм.

 

Честно говоря, Пол понятия не имел, какого черта взяли Гари. Он не был лучшим генетиком, как Майкл, лучшим астронавтом, каким был Дэвид. Его даже едва не отчислили на первом курсе академии из-за низкого балла по основам астрофизики, но решили дать шанс. Гари же решил дать шанс Полу проявить свои педагогические навыки.

— Вот, — Пол кинул на стол первый из томов Хокинга. — Читай.

— Что, все читать?

— Можешь только конец, чтобы узнать, чем все закончилось. Ну конечно, все! Можешь фильм посмотреть.

— А что, фильм есть? Сразу бы сказал.

Нет, никакого логического объяснения, почему именно Гари взяли в проект «Лазарь», у Пола не было.

— Наш второй Лазарь! «Огромное сердце» Гари, — с красным от вина лицом говорил Фергюсон, подняв стакан, — они праздновали последнее Рождество перед вылетом. — Страсть. Энергия. Любовь. А это намного важнее теоретических знаний. В экстренных условиях всегда лучше принимать то решение, которое тебе подсказывает сердце.

— Как по-научному, — проворчал себе под нос Пол. 

— Доживешь до моих лет — поймешь, — все же услышал его Фергюсон. 

Пол фыркнул — отличная шутка. Работать в возрасте Фергюсона уже не сможет никто. Пусть и говорят, что время — константа, но на их планете оно явно ускорилось, просто они этого еще не поняли. 

 

Как дело со временем обстояло за той стороной кротовой норы, оставалось неизвестным. Полученные от зондов данные были ничтожны. Они действовали вслепую, словно в самом эпицентре пылевой бури.

— Допустим, ты веришь в сверхцивилизацию. И ты ее встретишь. Думал, что будет дальше?

— А дальше я очарую их своим знанием клингонского. А потом мы с ними вернемся и вытащим всех с этой умирающей планеты.

— Понятно.

— Подожди, ты же знаешь, что надо делать, когда я вернусь?

— Запереть дверь и притвориться, что я уехал?

— Накормить меня. 

Пол попытался выразить во взгляде все, что он думал об умственных способностях Гари.

— «Чужой», Пол! Когда ты уже посмотришь, это же классика! Я тебе список составлю.

Пол закатил глаза.

— Пол, это важно! Ты должен научиться отличать пришельца от человека. Задавать правильные вопросы. 

— Например?

— Кто был отцом Люка? Какое первое правило бойцовского клуба? Кто нас самом деле мертв в «Шестом чувстве»?

— Гари, ты чего застрял, — появился в проходе Стивен. — Мы уже на сбор опаздываем. 

— Пришелец или человек? — спросил Гари, повернувшись к Полу. 

— Не думаю, что пришельцы говорят на скаузе.

— Да, это было бы ужасно. Тем более это же должна быть сверхцивилизация. 

— Так, вы, два млекопитающих, Майкла не видели? 

— Нет, но Дэвид был во дворе. 

 

Конечно, сверхцивилизации не существовало, что бы там ни думал себе Гари. Откуда появилась червоточина — действительно оставалось загадкой, как, впрочем, и то, что случилось с экосистемой Земли, и, главное, как можно поднять в космос целую цивилизацию. 

Пол знал ответ — никак.

— Ты просто недостаточно широко мыслишь, — сказал Фергюсон как-то Дэвиду на одной из встреч.

— Вы знаете, что так и есть, что уравнение не решить, нельзя преодолеть гравитацию с теми знаниями, что у нас есть.

Дэвид стоял посреди зала, глядя прямо на Фергюсона, который краснел все сильнее и сильнее. Никто никогда не высказывал открыто, что не верит в идею Босса построить космическую станцию. «Как в “Звездных войнах”», — всегда добавлял Гари.

— И весь этот проект построен на теории, которую нельзя доказать. Вы отправляете двенадцать человек в никуда. 

— Возможно. Это риск, который каждый из них берет на себя. 

— Возможно… — повторил Дэвид несколько раз и затем вышел из зала.

Больше он на встречах не появлялся. Через несколько недель ушел и Пол, несмотря на уговоры Босса остаться. Дэвид был прав — это был тупик. 

Последние пару лет Пол преподавал, посещал международные конференции по квантовой астрофизике и успел выпустить пару научных статей, но, по правде говоря, он не занимался ничем. Поэтому в один день, не найдя в доме ни одной бутылки виски, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем все же набрать номер Райана Гиггза, который к тому моменту стал помощником Фергюсона и руководителем отдела перспективных проектов. При слове «перспективные» Пол только и делал, что закатывал глаза. 

— Я не вернусь, — быстро сказал Пол, как только на том конце провода раздался голос. — Можешь не уговаривать.

— Я и не собирался, — явно улыбался Райан. — Привет, как твои дела. У меня отлично.

— Дохну от скуки быстрее, чем ваша пшеница дохнет от пыли. Вы знаете, что через год максимум пшеницу полностью съедят насекомые? Что кукуруза держится лучше? И кто придумал перенастраивать военных роботов для гражданских нужд? Что, газонокосилки забыли как делать? 

— Ты что-то хотел, Пол? 

— Да. Работу. 

 

Сейчас его дом был завален книгами, расчетами, новыми статьями с научных конференций, в том числе проходивших под грифом секретности. После многих лет освоения Луны и опытов, проведенных там, появились данные о работе электромагнитных катапульт и том, как быстрее преодолеть гравитацию объектов, чтобы построить станцию на орбите. Он думал, что они давно откинули дорогостоящий вариант с лифтами, но результаты тестов, как говорил Райан, были «перспективными». 

А еще он настраивал роботов. Больше от скуки, чтобы занять руки и освободить мозг. Он, конечно, не был инженером, но что там уметь — не теорию суперструн пересказывать идиотам вроде Гари. 

Именно один из домашних роботов разбудил его — он вырубился на диване, на шестой странице очередного доклада.

— Приехала машина, — объявил громко робот и начал играть High Hopes «Пинк Флойд». 

Пол недовольно поднялся, взял стоящую рядом бутылку с водой и направился к двери. 

 

Первым, конечно, приехал Фил. Вместе с пакетами из продуктового и завернутыми пирогами от жены Джули. Фил был ботаником. Последний год, насколько было известно Полу, они тестировали выносливость кукурузы к различным заболеваниям.

— И что, ты веришь, что кукуруза, как и пшеница, в один день не возьмет и не станет пищей для дармоедов вместо человека?

Фил опустил плечи и начал нарезать принесенный хлеб. 

— А что ты предлагаешь?

Он не предлагал ничего. 

Может, в том-то и дело. 

 

Зато у Ники Батта предложений всегда было навалом. 

— Тебе нужно начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, — сказал он, едва переступив порог. 

Пол закатил в глаза и пожалел, что вообще открыл Ники дверь. 

— С кем? С призраками? Мне ничего не нужно, а вот тебе точно следует встретиться с доктором.

— Тебе просто необходима женщина в дом. Посмотри, это же кошмар!

— В дом мне нужны новые часы, а женщины — это по твоей части. 

— Часы проще починить, а женщину сначала надо найти, и только потом починить. 

Пол не говорил, что он пытался починить часы, но, похоже, они были сломаны навсегда. Пол продолжал на них смотреть каждый день, не решаясь убрать, словно у них было что-то общее. 

— Нет, серьезно, у Шелли подруга есть классная — Джиджи Линекер, помнишь её? Веселая, заводная — то, что тебе надо.

— Тебя попросить не лезть своей задницей в мою жизнь?

Ники отмахнулся. 

Пол не выносил эти разговоры. Он не понимал, как можно встречаться с кем-то, рожать детей, зная, что они умрут через десять или пятнадцать лет в лучшем случае. И это ему говорили, что у него нет сердца. Он считал совершенно наоборот. 

Ники говорил, что нужно подстраиваться. Принимать жизнь такой, какая она есть, учиться получать удовольствие даже в эти тяжелые дни. Нужно бороться, даже если кажется, что мир говорит иначе.

— Проповедуешь? — фыркнул Пол.

— С детьми занимаюсь.

— Оно и видно. 

Детей у Ники было двое, дочь и сын. Вот только на разговоры об их здоровье и слабых легких было наложено табу. Фил считал, что их нужно отвезти на лечение в стационар в Сиэтл, а Ники — что филово считалово тот может засунуть себе в задницу и никогда не появляться с этим дерьмом в его доме. 

Так что собирались они у Пола. Не только поэтому, конечно. Ники говорил: «Нужно проверять, что ты не запылился здесь в одиночестве», а Пол думал, что просто приятно пить всю ночь, не выслушивая от Шелли, чтобы они были потише, потому что дети спят наверху. В одиночестве тоже были свои преимущества.

 

— Давай, — поднял стакан Ники. — Первый тост как обычно. За спасение планеты!

— Остальных не подождем? 

— Да пока они приедут. Дэвид вообще из Америки летит. Или из Франции. Я уже запутался. 

 

Дэвид действительно работал не покладая рук, летая из одного конца этой мертвой планеты в другой. Пусть он и ушел из проекта «Лазарь», но не из НАСА. Он продолжал искренне верить, что можно спасти Землю. А еще он знал, что мир не заканчивается на квантовом уравнении гравитации, Фергюсоне и двенадцати астронавтах из проекта «Лазарь». Всегда есть больше сил, больше идей. Нужно работать в разных направлениях, объединить усилия, выделять больше финансирования на теоретические проекты. 

Дэвид, как и все человечество, был заражен идеей, что человек все еще может подстроить мир под себя. Они никак не могли избавиться от гордыни, которая тянула их всех вниз или, наоборот, помогала быть на поверхности. 

Вот только Пол смотрел на затянувшее небо за спиной приехавшего через пару часов Дэвида, где вдалеке начиналась очередная буря, и понимал одну простую вещь — они больше не могли сделать ничего. 

— Я был в Китае, — нахмурился Дэвид и замолчал. 

Они знали, что Китай и Азия — настоящее кладбище. Хуже было только в Африке. Когда все только началось, в первые годы, правительство закрыло границы, чтобы остановить поток беженцев. 

«Мы не можем принять всех людей, прокормить их, нужно подождать и найти локальное решение», — говорили президенты на очередном экстренном съезде лидеров стран. 

Естественный отбор.

Дохните, твари. Точнее, задыхайтесь.

Фил разлил виски по стаканам. 

С тех пор прошло уже сорок лет. Границы так и не открыли в некоторых странах. Да там уже и не для кого было их открывать.

 

— Давай закрывать окна, — скомандовал Ники. За окном свистело вовсю, темная туча, словно подкрадываясь, медленно надвигалась с запада. На языке уже начинала ощущаться сухость, а дышать становилось сложнее. Но они, как и все выжившие, делали вид, что справляются. Что нужно просто переждать бурю, и жизнь снова пойдет своим чередом.

— Я тут Майклу отправил сообщение, — Дэвид замолчал и затем добавил, словно отвечая на немой вопрос: — У него, знаете, не так уж и много друзей осталось, чтобы отправлять ему сообщения. 

— У него их никогда и не было, — бросил Пол. 

— Зато у него большая семья. Он, между прочим, трижды дядей стал за этот год.

Иногда казалось, что у Дэвида слишком доброе сердце. 

— Пол, а ты когда последний раз отправлял сообщение Гари? — спросил Фил, на что Пол опустил взгляд, делая вид, что не услышал вопроса. — Пол! 

— Ну, пару месяцев назад. 

Он не отправлял уже полгода. Что он скажет? Привет, у меня все так же, не теряй — я все еще жив. Ты, скорее всего, нет. 

Отличное сообщение.

 

В последний раз он был честно настроен и полон решимости: нашел камеру, стряхнул огромный слой пыли, протер объектив, так чтобы было хоть что-то видно и чтобы он не был еще более рыжим на экране. 

— Привет, Гари. Это Пол, если ты не узнал меня с бородой.

И замер. Нет, ему никогда не нравилось выступать перед публикой. За него всегда говорил Гари. 

— Вот дерьмо.

Он выключил камеру и пошел за виски.

У него ушел целый день, чтобы записать послание. Он успел перепрограммировать робота-садовника в робота-пылесоса, закончить бутылку виски, полистать научную выкладку Лэмпарда о времени с последней конференции в Нью-Йорке, что ему прислал Райан на днях — полная чушь, лучше бы вместе с Терри полетел в космос. И только в шесть вечера он решил пересмотреть запись, обнаружив, что пленку зажевало, и все, что осталось — повторяющееся, сбивающееся и снова повторяющееся «привет» и «Пол».

Отлично, еще и камера была сломана. 

 

С тех пор он и не пытался записать видео. Нужно было выбраться в город, купить камеру — в общем, слишком много сложностей. Можно было бы, конечно, попросить Фила привезти новую, но он не горел желанием лишний раз поднимать тему Гари. Разве что иногда ему хотелось спросить у Фила, чувствовал ли тот что-нибудь, ведь он должен был что-то почувствовать, если бы с братом случилась беда. Кто-то называл это интуицией, кто-то — шестым чувством. Пол называл это идиотизмом. 

И все равно он не был бы уверен в выводах Фила. Чему лучше верить — шестому чувству, которое сказало, что брат мертв, или сердцу, которое говорило, что нет. Пол был реалистом. И ученым. Он ни во что не верил и прямо об этом говорил. 

 

— Ты не вернешься, — говорил он еще тогда, глядя Гари в глаза.

— Почему же. Мы найдем планету, достанем гравитационные данные, которые тебе так нужны, и вы прилетите к нам. Я буду в криосне, буду сохраняться, таким красавчиком и останусь, каким ты меня помнишь. 

— Ты не вернешься. Ты уже гребаный мертвец. 

Гари опустил плечи, словно сдаваясь. Это был один из их последних разговоров. 

 

Может, ему немного не хватало веры. Вот только у других ее было слишком много, настолько, что они были готовы поверить во все, что им рассказывают, закрывая глаза на правду. Поэтому когда Фил заявил, что слышал от Райана, что у Фергюсона подвижки в работе, и, кажется, он скоро вычислит нужную формулу, Пол просто не смог сдержаться и захохотал. Верно. Подвижки в работе.

— Что смешного?

— И какие же подвижки? 

— Вроде, что-то касаемо времени как переменной. Ты же знаешь Райана, он всегда говорит только половину. 

— Знаю. Он отличный пресс-секретарь Фергюсона. Пятерка за связи с общественностью. 

— Пол, — повысил голос Ники. — Тебе точно нужна женщина. 

А тебе мозги, подумал Пол, но все же промолчал — не хотелось лишаться друга и парочки зубов.

— Подробнее, — Дэвид взял за плечо Фила. — Как это можно будет применить на практике? 

У Дэвида всегда был стакан наполовину полный, если не до краев. Он верил до самого последнего, хватался за любую идею, а Пол просто не любил, когда ему вешали лапшу на уши:

— Он уже решил уравнение. — Три пары глаз уставились на него. Что ж, он это сказал, обратной дороги не было. Да и была ли какая-то разница? Пол добавил:

— Решил еще до того, как они улетели. 

— И что? — спросил Ники.

— И ничего. Нельзя преодолеть гравитацию Земли при такой заданной массе, с таким количеством людей на борту. Невозможно. Максимум — можно спасти несколько десятков человек и яйцеклетки, да и то, если они найдут пригодную для жилья планету.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Я тоже его решил. Босс сначала говорил, что я ошибаюсь, но в итоге сдался и согласился — он пришел к тому же выводу. Потом я просто… не знаю, наверное, пытался убедить себя в обратном, пытался найти другое решение, — он замолчал. — Все еще пытаюсь. Но правда в том, что его нет. Наши знания об устройстве Вселенной примерно как у червяков. 

— Гари знал? — тихо спросил из угла Фил. На нем лица не было. Он смотрел в пустую кружку, в которую вцепился обеими руками, словно в спасательный круг. И, наверное, нужно было сказать что-то другое, но Пол устал от вранья. От всего. 

— Да. 

— И он согласился?

Пол криво усмехнулся.

— Он сказал: «Значит, я докажу, что Босс неправ». 

«И ты тоже, Пол». 

Хотелось орать. Идиот. Какой же ты идиот, Гари.

— Он оставил нас, — тихо сказал Фил. 

— Не говори так, — одернул его Дэвид.

Пол взял бутылку и направился к выходу.

— Ты куда?

— Свежим воздухом подышать.

Маска, шарф вокруг лица, очки, шапка — на улице под тридцать градусов, и видимость на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он в самом эпицентре этого пыльного котла. То что надо. 

Движения, которые стали их инстинктами самосохранения: надеть маску, уйти с открытого пространства, закрыть все двери и окна. Хотя, как бы ты ни закрывал плотнее ставни, ни заклеивал щели, все равно пыль просачивалась внутрь и вставала плотной стеной. И все, что оставалось — ждать, пока это прекратится, осознавая, что ты не в силах ничего сделать. Бессилие убивало больше всего. 

Пол смотрел прямо в пустоту пылевой бури, за которой не видно было ничего, понимая в очередной раз, что после многовекового стремления человека изменить мир под себя, планета Земля наконец одержала верх над своими эксплуататорами. 

Впереди сквозь пыльную завесу показались два луча света. На крыльцо вбежал Райан и остановился, заметив Пола.

— Ты что делаешь на улице? 

— Наслаждаюсь видами.

Райан толкнул его в дом, и Пол последовал за ним. Отсутствие воли — последний признак перед смертью. Иногда он думал о том, что Гари занял его место. Может, это ему нужно было полететь. В конце концов, жизнь в одиночестве на далекой планете больше подходила ему, если это можно было назвать жизнью.

— Ты знал? — спросил Ники, преграждая путь Райану, не отвечая на приветствие. — Что Босс уже давно решил уравнение? 

Пол смотрел на крутящегося вокруг себя робота, но чувствовал прожигающий взгляд Райана на своей спине. 

— Да, — согласился Райан. — И он пытается его решить по-другому.

— Это он тебе так сказал?

— Ники…

— Нет, это ты послушай. Я устал от этого дерьма в уши, которое вы называете конфиденциальностью. 

— Мы должны верить Боссу.

— Никто ему ничего не должен.

Робот продолжал крутиться без остановки, словно ребенок, чьи родители ссорятся. Пол наклонился, пытаясь понять, что же с ним произошло — он всегда спокойно переносил пылевые бури, даже если внутрь попадали мелкие крупицы. Роботы были более устойчивы к стихии, чем люди. 

— Где он сейчас? — донесся тихий голос Фила, прерывая перепалку. 

— Он… — Райан замолчал.

Пол поднял на него взгляд, и под ложечкой засосало. Он слишком хорошо знал это выражение лица. 

— Без вранья на этот раз, — добавил хмуро Ники.

— После того, как они прошли через кротовую нору, — начал Райан, смотря куда-то перед собой, — сообщения перестали приходить каждый день. Сигнал проходит раз в год из-за искривления времени и пространства. Они передали нам координаты, данные по системе, и два года назад отправились на свои планеты, но это вы итак знаете. Майкл и Хаби уже успешно приземлились, а от Гари мы перестали получать сведения в какой-то момент. Его планета ближе всего к Гангартюа, время там течет медленнее, поэтому нельзя делать поспешных выводов. От Джона тоже очень долго не было сигнала, но недавно он вышел на связь. Но дело в том, что Гари — единственный, от кого так долго не было никакого сигнала. 

— Сколько? — перебил его Фил. 

— Год. 

В комнате повисла тишина, и только ветер свистел за окнами. Буря была в самом разгаре — песок ударялся в стены и крышу, создавая гул, похожий на сбои в передатчике. 

— Вы молчали целый год? Или, может, ты вообще не собирался говорить, если бы я не спросил. 

— Не собирался, — Райан посмотрел прямо в глаза краснеющего от злости Ники. — Паника никому не поможет, и год ничего не значит там, в космосе. 

Паника никому не поможет, черт возьми. Прямо как многолетнее зомбирование в средствах массовой информации от политиков. Еще ничего неизвестно. Главное — не принимать поспешных решений. Смерть одного — не значит смерть миллионов. 

Ники сорвался с места и врезал Райану.

— Ты, блядь! — Дэвид удерживал Ники. — Ты и чертов Фергюсон…

В этот момент окно распахнулось, и в комнату ворвалась буря, заслоняя собой все, и песок въедался в глаза. Пол подскочил, закрыл окно и замер.

В повисшей в воздухе смеси из разных мелких частиц образовалось несколько ровных просветов, словно какая-то электромагнитная аномалия. 

— Сколько времени? — спросил Пол, достав ручку из заднего кармана джинсов и взяв блокнот со стола. Отточенные движения с самого детства, с самых первых уроков практической физики. Наблюдать и записывать.

— Два часа двадцать две минуты, — сказал сзади Райан. — Пол, ты когда уже починишь часы.

— Что? — Пол повернулся так резко, что задел рамку с фотографией, опрокинув на пол. 

Было же одиннадцать сорок пять. 

— Какого черта…

 

Как тогда, когда Гари случайно снес рамку с фотографией с первого курса. 

— Блядь! — выругался Пол, проклиная отсутствие координации у Гари. Еще раз, как его вообще взяли в астронавты?

— А я говорил, что нет смысла ее здесь ставить. Все равно каждый день тебе приходится снимать толстый слой пыли. 

— Улетай уже. В космосе хоть бить нечего.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь. Можно разбить голову, корабль, ледяное сердце Майкла Оуэна.

— Да, я понял, у тебя большие планы на ближайшие годы. 

Гари замер, а потом резко взял его за лицо, притянул к себе и прижался губами. Раз. Два. И отпрянул. 

— Что это было? 

— На память. Будешь внукам рассказывать о лучшем моменте в твоей жизни.

— Ничего особенного, — закатил глаза Пол, вытер губы тыльной стороной руки. — Ничего такого, что можно будет вспомнить. 

Гари громко захохотал. 

— Как скажешь. Кстати, у тебя часы встали. 

— Что? — не понял Пол.

— Часы, — он кивнул на стену в зале. Пол проследил за взглядом. Действительно, сейчас никак не было одиннадцать сорок пять. 

— К моему возвращению, надеюсь, успеешь починить.

 

Пол откручивал время назад, прижимая пальцы к горящим губам. 

Здесь, в настоящем, мелкие частицы висели в воздухе и спускались под силами притяжения к земле, а между ними образовалось чистое пространство в определенной последовательности, которое издалека напоминало натянутые струны. 

— Что это? — спросил Дэвид. 

Пол поймал его взгляд, посмотрел на остальных и улыбнулся так широко, как не улыбался уже целую вечность, как мог улыбаться только одному человеку…

— Это Гари.


End file.
